Hazlo por mi
by MarleyWinchester
Summary: Sousuke tiene algo que pedirle a un confundido Rin, después del relevo en la competencia regional. Situado en el capítulo 11 de Eternal Summer. podría contener spoilers si no has llegado hasta aqui. SouRin con un poco de lemon


Hola! traigo mi primer fic de Free!, noté que no hay suficiente SouRin en español, así que traigo mi aporte

No hace falta que diga que ningún personaje me pertenece y que no pretendo lucrar con ellos. La historia tiene leve contenido sexual y relaciones chicoxChico si alguna de estas cosas te hace sentir incómodo, por favor, puedes evitarte un mal momento

Espero les guste

* * *

Caminaba pesadamente hacia su dormitorio, había demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Había creído que si se esforzaba por ser el mejor, su futuro se decidiría solo. ¿qué otra cosa había más que ser el mejor para limitarse a elegir entre las mejores escuelas que pelearían por él? definitivamente sonaba mejor en su cabeza. Cómo iba a imaginarse que en ese lapso iban a pasar tantas cosas.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo afectarían sus decisiones a sus amigos, los que le habían ayudado a llegar tan lejos y ahora eran quienes tenían un futuro aún más incierto.

¿De qué manera podría ayudar a Haru? ¿ en verdad había algo que él pudiera hacer? Hasta ahora había confiado en ese espíritu de competencia que uno despertaba en el otro y los impulsaba a ser más rápidos, mucho, mucho mejores, esa necesidad que tenían de nadar juntos. No iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta saber que Haru había encontrado su camino de vuelta..

Y Hubiera deseado que esa fuera su única preocupació, pero Sousuke…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con él, ajustando el protector de su hombro. lo observó un instante antes de que éste se colocara la camisa. Sousuke era un tipo grande, fuerte, de esos que parece que nada los puede romper, pero en esa escena le pareció que se veía bastante frágil.

-oh.. Bienvenido  
\- Gracias..

No quería seguir mirándolo. Sousuke parecía tranquilo y mucho más animado que antes, pero Rin sabía que dolía. Dolía sólo mirarle.

\- Ah, lo olvidaba. te llegó una carta.

Y miró el pequeño sobre aéreo que reposaba tranquilamente en el escritorio "una carta?".. Rin caminó despacio y la tomó. Era una carta de Australia. lo tomó por sorpresa. había reclutadores buscándole de las mejores universidades de japón, pero.. ¿Australia?

\- Oye, Sousuke, ¿qué harás después de graduarte?  
\- mh.. buena pregunta - Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de buscar un plan- Supongo que volveré a casa a ayudar a mi padre con el negocio - Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera satisfecho con la idea.  
\- ¿En verdad vas a… dejar de nadar? - Pronunciar esas palabras parecía aún más complicado, incluso parecía aterrador.  
\- Sí

De nuevo parecía contento con su respuesta, cómo era posible. El cuerpo de Rin no pudo evitar reaccionar ante tal afirmación.

-No pongas esa cara.. - Por fin Rin se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada, tenía que saber si lo que Sousuke decía en verdad lo hacía feliz- Mi sueño ya se hizo realidad.

Y le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto hacer en mucho tiempo. No podía aceptar eso ¿cómo podía estar tan sereno ante esa situación?¿cómo podían esas palabras tranquilizar a Rin y dejarle tomar una decisión tan importante que implicara dejarlo atrás? Tenía que haber algo..

\- No lo hagas. -La voz de Sousuke lo trajo de vuelta- No pienses que es tu responsabilidad o que no mereces seguir adelante.  
-¿Cómo..?  
-mh -Sousuke rió levemente- Te conozco mejor que a nadie ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Pero Sousuke.. ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tus sueños, tu futuro, todo por lo que has trabajado, todas las cosas de las que eres capaz ¿vas a dejar todo creyendo que es la única alternativa? ¿a caso no hay más opciones? yo..

Rin se calló repentinamente, sorprendido. Sousuke lo abrazaba fuertemente, era un abrazo cálido, firme y seguro.

-Te dije.. que mi sueño ya se había hecho realidad…-Esas palabras sonaron como un suave susurro en el oído de Rin. había cierto reproche en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan sereno. - Quería nadar contigo una vez más.. eso era todo lo que necesitaba.  
\- Sou…  
-Aún no lo entiendes.. ¿Verdad? Sólo quería… estar contigo.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que Sousuke le tenía profunda admiración y respeto. siempre había sido asi, pero ésto era algo diferente. Sousuke afirmó su abrazo un instante y después hizo un esfuerzo por ver a Rin a los ojos.

-Déjame estar contigo, Rin.

La mirada de Sousuke era tan apacible, tan sincera, ésta parecía dolorosa, y suplicante, pero llena de esperanza, tenía un brillo que Rin creyó que había muerto hace tiempo. No lo había notado, pero sentía el aliento de Sousuke chocando contra su rostro.. "Rin" alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir los labios de Sousuke rozando los suyos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era prudente apartar el rostro y alejar el cuerpo de su amigo? es decir.. ¿Era eso lo que quería hacer en realidad? Ya lo había dudado. Si lo hacía a estas alturas, tal vez se arrepentiría para siempre. así que cerró los ojos, indicándole a Sousuke que estaba bien si quería seguir por ese camino.

El primer contacto fue suave, ligero y dulce. ¿cómo podría Rin haber imaginado que le gustaría tanto ese sabor? nunca se le cruzó por la mente que algo así pudiera pasar. El beso terminó con un leve chasquido y Rin se sintió molesto, no quería que terminara.  
Abrió los ojos despacio, buscando la mirada de Sousuke, éste lo miraba con ternura, lo que lo hizo sonrojar. Entonces Sousuke llevó sus manos al rostro de Rin, sosteniéndolo con cuidado, y con su dedo pulgar, limpió una lágrima que se escapaba por la mejilla de Rin. "¿eh?". Rin se sorprendió aún más. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sousuke sonrió.

Rin hizo ademán de acercarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo, esperando que Sousuke no lo hubiera notado, pero Sousuke lo conocía perfectamente, podía leerlo mejor que nada y tomó ese casi imperceptible gesto como una invitación y volvió a besarle, levantando un poco su rostro, pero ésta vez fue diferente. un poco desesperado. Rin sintió la lengua de Sousuke abriéndose paso entre sus labios, encontrando la suya, provocando un calor agradable que le recorrió el cuerpo.

No se había atrevido a moverse, pero sintió la necesidad de sostenerse de Sousuke, pasó los brazos debajo de los de él, y aferró la playera de Sou con sus manos, logrando sentir el protector que llevaba en el hombro. Ninguno tenía intención de romper de nuevo el beso, aún cuando respirar empezaba a volverse difícil. Rin sentía sus latidos tan fuertes que temió que Sousuke pudiera escucharlos.

Otro fuerte chasquido, y ambos respiraron como si acabaran de competir una larga carrera. Rin aprovechó el receso para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y sostener con más fuerza la camisa. escuchaba los latidos de Sousuke, rápidos y fuertes, como los suyos, se movía al compás del pecho del mayor al llenarse de aire. y justo así, cerca de él, levantó la mirada. Por primera vez se había sentido pequeño ante la estatura de Sou. Se miraron largo rato, hasta que Sou dio un paso hacia atrás. Rin creyó que se iría y optó por soltarle, pero las grandes manos de Sousuke lo tomaron del brazo y lo guiaron hasta la litera.

Se sentó en el borde, sosteniendo la mano de Rin. Los nervios de Rin comenzaron a crecer, parecía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Claro que no tenía ninguna experiencia de ese tipo. su época en Australia no había sido precisamente de conquistador, la había pasado tan mal que no le habían quedado ánimos de tener una relación. Por supuesto que no faltaban admiradoras y regalos en cada oportunidad, pero había estado tanto tiempo volcado en practicar y seguir mejorando que había olvidado que las personas suelen tener pareja. aún si la hubiera tenido, esto era algo completamente distinto, es decir.. Su "pareja" en ese momento era un hombre y uno que le ganaba en tamaño por mucho. ¿En qué estaba pensando Sousuke? ¿iba a ser ésta una… "Primera vez"? Rin se sonrojó por completo con esa idea, intentó calmarse repitiéndose "Si algo no te gusta, sólo dile que se detenga", Pero por otro lado, la sola idea comenzaba a despertar su interés y le provocaba un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Rin se dejó guiar. se paró firmemente entre las piernas de Sousuke mientras éste lo veía desde abajo. había tanta admiración en su mirada que Rin no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y ésta vez fue él quien sostuvo el rostro de Sou y siguió el impulso de besarlo. Estaba empezando a volverse adicto a ese sabor que jamás había probado. Las pesadas manos de Sousuke lo sostenían de la cadera, tomándolo con suavidad.

Rin dejó que su cuerpo respondiera instintivamente y procurando no romper el beso, subió las rodillas a la cama, sus piernas a los costados de Sou, sentándose sobre los firmes muslos del mayor.

Al sentir el peso de Rin sobre él, Sou dejó escapar un suspiro, provocando un cosquilleo en Rin. Las manos de Sou se deslizaron siguiendo la forma de las piernas del pelirrojo, subiendo por su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta de Rin, sintiendo a la perfección cada músculo de su cuerpo, la piel erizándose por donde pasaban sus manos.

¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? Sousuke lo sostuvo fuerte y con suavidad lo recostó en la cama, quedando sobre él.

\- Tu hombro.. - por fin habían roto el silencio-  
\- Estoy bien.. -sonrió- nunca había estado mejor.

Sou se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso breve y continuar por la esquina de sus labios, siguiendo el hueso de la quijada hasta su cuello. Rin se estremeció debajo de Sousuke. levantó la cabeza para darle mayor comodidad. Sou lo besaba con cuidado, consciente de cada centímetro de piel que sus labios tocaban. presionó su cuerpo contra el de Rin y de alguna manera, el peso se sentía cómodo, aunque algo llamó la atención de Rin. "¿Sousuke está…?". El pantalón de Sousuke se abultaba en la entrepierna y comenzó a frotarse contra Rin, de una manera casi imperceptible.

-S-Sousuke.. -Rin se encorvó levemente. Estaba funcionando. El calor en su cuerpo iba en aumento igual que sus latidos y su respiración.

Sou iba siguiendo las curvas en el cuello de Rin, hasta llegar a su clavícula. La piel de Rin se volvió a erizar por completo y se avergonzó de darse cuenta de que lo que Sou estaba haciendo había surtido efecto. pudo sentir su propia erección contenida en sus pantalones, era muy notoria como para esperar que Sousuke no se diera cuenta. Sou miró hacia abajo y soltó una risita.

-n-no te burles… - Rin estaba completamente sonrojado  
-No lo hice. - levantó la vista y le dirigió una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Rin se pusiera aún más rojo.

La voz de Sou sonaba tan calmada que molestó un poco a Rin, cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en un momento como ese. Sousuke bajó una de sus manos y sin dar señal de nada, la metió en los pantalones de Rin.

\- Oi! Sou… S..Sousuke.. ¿qué..? Nnh

Rin no pudo terminar la pregunta, la mano de Sousuke había empezado a masturbarlo despacio. Rin se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar gemir, aunque era difícil, en verdad parecía que Sousuke sabía qué hacía.

-No.. Sou.. - a penas podía controlarse para hablar sin jadear- P-para.. nho..  
La mano de Sousuke se detuvo en seco, Rin pareció descansar y tomó aire desesperadamente  
-Si eso es lo que quieres, me detendré, Rin.

Rin se mordió el labio y se cubrió los ojos. "No. No me hagas caso, sigue, no podemos parar ahora que hemos cruzado ese puente" no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo atinó a aferrar la sábana con una mano y a negar con la cabeza. Su cuerpo ardía.

Sintió desaparecer el peso de Sousuke y tuvo miedo de mirar. temió que Sou no hubiera entendido lo que Rin había querido decir. Si se detenía ahora, tal vez no habría una próxima vez, no tenía el valor de hablar, no ahora.

Entonces sintió las cálidas manos de Sou tomar sus pantalones por los costados y bajarlos sólo lo suficiente para dejar en libertad la erección de Rin, otro silencio y el movimiento de Sousuke sobre la cama. El peso de Sousuke volvió. se inclinó sobre él y sintió la erección de Sousuke contra la suya. Dejó escapar un jadeo y aún no se atrevía a mirar.

\- Rin… - La voz de Sou sonaba tranquilizadora como siempre, comprensiva- Rin.. mírame -No era precisamente una orden, era una súplica. Se estaba comportando como un tonto.

Lentamente retiró la mano de sus ojos y los abrió despacio. se encontró con sus ojos turquesa. extrañamente, parecían más claros que de costumbre, había un brillo en ellos que le hacía sentir que estaba viendo el océano. por un instante sintió que se hundía, pero no tuvo miedo de ahogarse, quería hacerlo.

Sou comenzó un lento vaivén, friccionando su miembro contra el de Rin, masturbandolos a ambos, miraba fijamente a Rin mientras se movía de arriba a abajo, despacio. Aún le sorprendía la calma de Sousuke, pero agradecía que le hubiera pedido mirarle. de alguna forma, lo hacía todo más fácil. sus movimientos aumentaron, se veía agitado y el sudor brillaba en su piel. Rin jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero verlo jadear de esa manera lo hacía sentir excitado de una manera que no creía posible. Tenía que dejar de ser un completo idiota. levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de Sousuke suavemente. los dos respiraban con dificultad, aún así, Rin se esforzó por besar a Sousuke, un beso profundo, húmedo, provocando que Sousuke fuera más rápido, obligándolos a ambos a romper el beso para poder llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-Sou… ya no.. p-puedo.. mmhás nghh.. - Rin se aferraba a la espalda de Sousuke, consiente de no hacer presión en el hombro lesionado - ¡Sousukeh..!

Lo último sonó más fuerte de lo que Rin esperaba. Sus puños aferraron la camisa de Sousuke y encorvando la espalda llegó al clímax ensuciándoles a ambos. Sou se movió un par de veces más y terminó sobre Rin, con un leve gruñido, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. Dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre Rin, ambos ardían y jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento. Rin aún aferraba fuerte a Sousuke, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer y el mayor seguía ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Rin, llenándose de su aroma, le gustaba tanto…

Lentamente, Rin suavizó el agarre y Sou se deslizó a un costado de Rin, lo que provocó un poco de frío en el menor. Aún sin hablar, Sousuke encontró un punto exacto donde sus cuerpos parecían piezas de rompecabezas hechas para ensamblar una en la otra, se recostó sobre el pecho de Rin y se limitó a sentir sus latidos normalizándose junto a su respiración.

Rin acariciaba el cabello de Sousuke con cuidado. su mirada se perdía en la litera de arriba. ¿Este momento es real?¿En verdad acababa de pasar … eso? parecía un sueño lejano ahora. "¿qué sigue?" aún se preguntaba. ¿podía seguir actuando con normalidad después de aquello? le resultaba imposible imaginar lo que Sousuke estaría pensando en ese momento, definitivamente había fallado al leerlo, no había intentado entre líneas. ¿Y si uno de los dos empezaba a pensar que había sido un error? A Rin no se le había ocurrido pensarlo. hasta ahora no se arrepentía. ¿Querría volverlo a hacer?.

\- Sousuke..  
-No tienes que decir nada

Rin agradeció aquello. ¿qué iba a decir de todas formas? ¿"gracias"?, la idea lo hizo sonreír. El silencio entre ellos se sentía bien, no era incómodo en absoluto. suspiró profundamente.

-Rin… Quiero pedirte algo más.  
-¿mh?  
-Quiero verte nadar. Si quieres hacer algo por mi, no dejes que Nanase te haga perder impulso…

Sousuke sonaba triste, más allá de parecer serio o estricto.

-Me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te impulsara a competir… Pero no puedo. Hazlo por mi. Nada en escenarios internacionales, si tu lo logras, será como si también hubiera sido posible.. para mi.

La frase terminó casi en un susurro doloroso, aún así, Rin pudo percibir que había una sonrisa en el rostro de Sousuke, pero no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

\- Perdón.. No quise hacerte llorar otra vez - se incorporó con un leve gesto de dolor y Rin negó con la cabeza- Ven aquí..

Con un suave tirón le ayudó a incorporarse y lo abrazó para dejarlo llorar en su pecho.

\- Prométemelo, Rin.. que seguirás adelante por los dos.

Rin asintió y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sousuke, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos rodeándolo. Sintiéndose seguro.

* * *

Por favor, espero sus reviews. me haría muy feliz saber que les gustó. Gracias por haber llegado tan lejos : )


End file.
